Les tablettes aux noisette
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Ecrit pour la comm LJ 6variations. Suite à une dispute avec L, Light cherche à se faire passer pour un gentil garçon en se rachetant avec des confiseries...mais il va vite s'en mordre les doigts!


Titre : Les tablettes aux noisettes

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata

Genre : Humour/général

Rating : PG

Ecrit pour la comm LJ 6variations.

Thème : S'en mordre les doigts.

* * *

**Les tablettes aux noisettes**.

_Crock !_

Light avait toujours pensé que le Death Note était l'arme parfaite. Qui irait croire un truc pareil ?

_Crock !_

Pas d'empreintes, aucun indice le reliant aux meurtres, les exécutions se déroulaient même souvent dans des lieux où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, sur des continents qu'il ne verrait peut-être jamais. Personne n'aurait dû le soupçonner. C'était littéralement parfait.

_Crock !_

Il avait fallu qu'une espèce de panda drogué au glucose entre en scène….

_Crock !_

D'où il sortait d'abord ce type ? Il était tombé du ciel juste pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

_Crock !_

Il ne suivait pas les schémas classiques des enquêtes criminelles, il n'hésitait pas à outrepasser ses droits. Lutter contre un adversaire dont on connaît le moindre règlement de par les études de droit était facile….mais L….L utilisait des criminels, posait ses conditions à Interpol, claquait des millions de yens pour se faire construire un quartier général qu'on aurait dit sortit des filmes de James Bond que Matsuda aimait tant….

_Crock !_

L était une épine dans le pied de Kira, et Light devait se dépêcher de la retirer. Parfois, il se disait cependant que l'émulation intellectuelle lui manquerait. L était le seul capable de le menacer aux échecs, le seul capable d'inquiéter Kira, le seul capable de se mesurer à lui, le seul capable de l'envoyer à l'échafaud, un esprit brillant qui avait fait l'erreur de choisir le mauvais camp.

_Crock !_

Bien sûr, il y avait certains jours où jouer la comédie de l'ami, du frère d'armes dans la lutte contre le crime était plus difficile. Hier par exemple. Exaspéré d'avoir _encore_ dû dormir sur un canapé puisque le jeune homme auquel il était enchaîné refusait obstinément de quitter la salle de travail, Light avait fini par hausser le ton lorsque Ryuzaki avait entrepris de recompter pour la troisième fois de la matinée les raisons qui démontraient sa culpabilité à 54 pour cent.

_Crock !_

Cela avait été plus fort que lui, il lui avait mis son poing dans la figure avant de le traiter d'« emmerdeur socialement retardé. »

_Crock !_

Même si les amis se fâchent parfois, ils, tout du moins ceux qui ne sont pas des tueurs psychopathes, tâchent de se réconcilier. Tout à son rôle de bon garçon, le jeune étudiant avait donc demandé à son père de lui acheter quelques tablettes de chocolat, puisque lui pouvait sortir, qu'il pourrait offrir à L en signe de réconciliation.

_Crock !_

L'offrande avait donc prit la forme de 12 tablettes de chocolat au lait de qualité supérieure fourrées aux noisettes.

_Crock !_

L'une des plus grandes erreurs de stratégie de Light. Il s'en mordait les doigts, qu'est ce qu'il avait pu être bête !

_Crock !_

Il aurait dû choisir de la guimauve, du miel, des marshmallows, _tout _sauf ces saletés de tablettes que Ryuzaki dévorait à belles dents avec ce petit bruit insupportable !

_Crock !_

Le Death Note était une arme parfaite, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en servir pour l'instant. De toute façon, faire un tel potin méritait bien plus terrible qu'une simple crise cardiaque. Il n'aurait pas la satisfaction de le tuer lui-même, mais il se promettait de lui écrire une mort bien atroce.

_Crock !_

Il n'en pouvait _plus_ !!

_Crock !_

-« Ah, Watari, »fit L à ce moment là. Light se détourna de l'écran qu'il faisait semblant d'observer depuis dix minutes. Sur un plateau, Watari amenait une vingtaine de nouvelles tablettes, apparemment de la même marque que celles offertes par Light.

-« Le chocolat choisi par Light-kun est excellent, j'ai demandé à Watari de faire des réserves. »Expliqua Ryuzaki.

_Crock !_

Il était maudit.

_Crock !_

Fin


End file.
